Algo Más
by Ame Darknight
Summary: Autobiografía de Sakuma Ryuuichi, desde su infancia hasta su regreso a Nittle Grasper. ¡¡Ame vuelve al ataque! ¡¡BWAHAHAH!
1. Prólogo

**Notas Preliminares**  
Antes de que empiecen a leer, me gustaría dejar en claro algunos puntos y motivaciones respecto a este ficcito que comienza, lean please que después no quiero quejas .  
Si leyeron el resumen sabrán que esto es una especie de biografía de Sakuma Ryuuichi, escrita en primera persona obviamente, desde su punto de vista. Como sabrán quienes me conocen al menos un poquito, por más que adore el YukixShu, Ryuuichi siempre va a ser mi personaje favorito de Gravi. Me fascina todo de él y me era inevitable hacer un fic Ryuuichi-céntrico, sumimasen y todo eso o.  
Aviso además, que el Ryuuichi que van a encontrar acá, es el Ryuuichi del manga. ¿Por qué? Porque es el Ryu-chan verdadero, el profundo, el interesante. Para quienes no tengan mucha idea del manga, no se preocupen. No es _tan_ diferente, es sólo más... complejo, por decirlo de una manera.  
El Ryuuichi que voy a presentar además es MI Ryuuichi, como yo lo veo y lo siento. Sus móviles/intereses y similares nunca son algo que quede muy claro y yo quiero intentar darle una explicación semi-lógica a su persona.  
No se preocupen, trataré de que no sea un bicho horriblemente fuera de personaje y para eso me encargaré de pokear a mis beta-readers (si Misato, tú eres una de ellas XD).  
Otra cosa, sobre la banda sonora...  
Si, soy una freak que le pone banda sonora a un fic, pero HEY, después de todo Ryuuichi canta y demás, y la música transmite sentimientos que no se logran sólo leyendo y todo lo eso... COUGH decía yo. Esperen encontrar un montón de referencias (en títulos de capítulos y dentro de la historia) a canciones de Iceman, de Kuroda Michihiro e incluso de The Seeker (ay mátenme XD) y varios más. Prometo hacer un anexo pequeñito cada que sea necesario para hablar sobre la canción y el/los intérpretes. Buscaré una manera también para que las personas que quieran escuchar la canción y no la encuentren se puedan poner en contacto con moi para que yo se las proporcione (ay qué linda soy XD SNORT).  
Casi todo (si no es que todo) va a ser material made in Asakura Daisuke. Porque Asakura Tohma es diox y todo lo que hace debe ser escuchado y venerado.  
Y si, esperen un fic lleno de Nittle Grasper-goodness, Shu-chan y compañía van a tener sus apariciones, pero falta muuucho para eso, así que no desesperéis. Y ya, cierro el pico que esto parece discurso político. Igual ya saben que cualquier duda/comentario/aclaración o similar que sea referido a mi persona será respondido a la brevedad posible.  
Gracias .

**Algo Más  
Prólogo**

-¡Bueno! ¿Cómo se va a llamar entonces?  
-¡Kumagorou!  
-¿Qué...?  
-¡Kumagorou! ¡Quiero que se llame Kumagorou, neechan!  
-Pero... es un conejo...  
-Pero Kumagorou se oye bonito... ¡por favor!  
La pequeña de cabello castaño le sonrió a su hermano menor y asintió con la cabeza.  
-Kumagorou será entonces... ¿te gusta tu nombre Kumagorou?-se dirigió al peluche rosado. -¡Me gusta mucho!-hizo al conejo responder con la voz fingida.  
Ryuuichi rió fascinado al tiempo que lo abrazaba. -¡Kumagorou! ¡Kumagorou! ¡Kumagoroooouuuu na no da!-su hermana acompañando las risas.

Kuma es el japonés para oso. Conejo sería usagi ;

¡¡BWAHAHAHAHAH!! Volví, soy una psicópata. Pero mejor, me encanta escribir cosas de Gravi y ya hace casi un año que le traía ganas a esto que empecé. Hace daño tener highs de Gravi, pero qué linda serie que es, ¿no?  
Ryu-chan desafortunadamente, NO es mío. Pero su hermana si, ja. No me demanden, no ganan nada. Vayan y agradezcanle a Murakami Maki y a los señores Kuroda por haber creado un ser tan perfecto, amén XD.  
Muchas gracias a los que están leyendo de nuevo, ya saben que se aprecia cualquier tipo de comentario y que si no les gusta dejar reviews siempre pueden mandarme un mail a kyuuketsukiiespana.es arigatou na no da O


	2. Sleeping Beauty

**Algo Más  
Capitulo 1 - "Sleeping Beauty"**

La historia de mi vida.  
Quién diría que yo que nunca he escrito más que canciones, iba a terminar haciendo esto, ¿eh?  
Pero aquí estoy, aburrido de la rutina y con ganas de intentar algo nuevo. Aunque a final de cuentas nadie vaya a leerlo. Al menos tengo algo que hacer.  
En fin...  
Comencemos por donde se debe, por el principio.  
Mi nombre es Sakuma Ryuuichi, nací un primero de abril y actualmente tengo treinta y dos años. Vivo de escribir canciones y cantar. Fuí vocalista de la famosa banda pop Nittle Grasper, tuve una carrera como solista en los Estados Unidos de América y volví a Japón hace poco tiempo. Así mismo, Grasper se volvio a integrar.  
Pero siento que estoy yendo demasiado rápido. Además, esas son cosas que todo el mundo sabe. Así que vayamos atrás, muy muy atrás.   
Vayamos a mi infancia.  
  
Recuerdo que cuando era niño vivía con mi madre, mi padrastro y mi hermana mayor, Akari. Nos habíamos acomodado en un departamento en una zona de clase media y aunque no gozábamos de todos los privilegios que nos hubiera gustado, estábamos bien.  
La historia con mis padres es la siguiente. Mi padrastro había sido novio de mi madre por muchos años, desde la preparatoria. Al poco tiempo después de graduarse, nació mi hermana, pero mi padrastro nunca quiso casarse, así que se separaron. Unos tres años y medio después, nací yo. Fruto de una breve relación entre mi madre y mi padre, que luego, convenientemente, se dio por desaparecido.  
Mi madre, con dos hijos y sin el apoyo de su familia, se vio obligada a buscar al padre de Akari y pedirle ayuda. Él puso algunas condiciones, pero finalmente aceptó... se casaron y todo. Pero mi padrastro tampoco tenía mucho dinero que digamos, así que terminamos todos viviendo en un apartamento pequeño. En cuanto yo cumplí los cinco años, mi madre empezó a trabajar también.  
Akari, que ya tenía ocho en aquel entonces, era mucho más madura que cualquier niña de su edad y era quien se encargaba de cuidarme siempre que mi madre no estaba. Preparaba la comida y hacía una que otra labor doméstica, además de ir a la escuela.  
Mi padrastro me tenía asco, pero esa es otra historia.  
  
Mi madre siempre fue una gran amante de la música y bien supo transmitirle esa pasión a sus hijos. Akari y yo pasábamos el día inventando canciones que luego cantábamos mientras arreglábamos la casa (bueno, en realidad yo sólo ayudaba un poco) y jugábamos a ser famosos. Akari siempre dijo que cuando creciéramos, nos íbamos a hacer millonarios con nuestras canciones e íbamos a poder ayudarle a mamá y "pap".  
Mi madre sonreía y nos alentaba.  
Mi padrastro sonreía y le recomendaba a Akari mantenerme lejos si quería triunfar.  
En aquel entonces, era yo muy pequeño para entender el porqué mi papá no me quería. Porque sí, pensaba yo entonces que ese hombre era mi papá. Y aunque él moderaba mucho sus comentarios ofensivos cuando mi madre estaba presente, no dudaba en "bromear" con echarme a la calle o venderme a alguien para salir de nuestras deudas cuando estábamos solos o únicamente con Akari.  
Yo realmente le tenía miedo. Lloraba y me escondía detrás de mi hermana. Llegaba entonces mi madre a preguntar por el motivo del escándalo y mi padrastro me revolvía el cabello riendo y comentando que yo no sabía aguantar una broma.  
Me sentía realmente mal de ver cómo todas las atenciones iban para ella. Las felicitaciones, los premios, las risas... pero no la odiaba, ni a ella ni a mi padrastro. Simplemente pensaba que yo estaba haciendo algo mal y que tenía que averiguar qué era.  
Desgraciadamente todos mis esfuerzos por mejorar fueron en vano, y cuando cuestionaba algo a mi padrastro el respondía algo sobre la línea de "estás celoso de tu hermana" o "le tienes envidia" y procedía a reprenderme.  
  
Fue más o menos por aquellas fechas, que Akari empezó a enfermar. En un principio, pensamos que era todo parte del cansancio de tener que hacerse responsable por demasiadas cosas, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que era algo más que simple cansancio.  
Después de todo, el cansancio no era algo que te hiciera toser sangre con frecuencia.  
El día que tuvieron la primer consulta con el médico, mi madre regresó muy alterada y mi padrastro se encerró con ella en su habitación. Akari llegó a nuestra habitación con un libro entre los brazos.  
-Me sacaron sangre...-dijo, señalándome la cicatriz del brazo.  
-¿Te dolió mucho?-bajé de mi cama con Kumagorou sobre la cabeza para ver el piquete.  
-Más o menos...-sonrió ella. -¿Qué hacías con Kumagorou?-me dirigió una mirada sospechosa.  
Fue entonces que me dí cuenta que llevaba al conejo en la cabeza y rápidamente me lo quité para dárselo. -¡N--nada! Es que... me dijo que te extrañaba y que necesitaba un abrazo...-me sonrojé, mirando al suelo.  
-Bobo-me abrazó fuerte y yo le devolví el gesto en cuanto pude reaccionar.  
  
Kumagorou, era un conejo de peluche rosa que le había regalado mi madre en su cumpleaños número siete. Yo siempre había adorado ese conejo y mi hermana lo sabía, por eso me había dejado elegirle el nombre y también por eso me lo prestaba siempre que yo quería.  
Luego de aquél abrazo, Akari me contó que los análisis no estarían listos sino hasta unos días después. Me mostró el libro que traía con ella, que por cierto le habían comprado de regreso del médico.  
"La Bella Durmiente".  
Esa noche, recuerdo haberme quedado dormido en la cama de Akari, abrazado a Kumagorou y escuchándola leerme el cuento.  
Esa noche, recuerdo que fue la última noche tranquila que pasé a su lado.

Algunos días después, fue la entrega de los análisis de sangre. Si el día de la primera revisión mi madre había regresado mal, el estado en el que volvió ésta ocasión era indescriptible. Hacía todo lo posible por no llorar, pero no podía contener las lágrimas y temblaba de una manera horrible. El padre de Akari no hacía más que abrazarla y decirle que las cosas iban a estar bien, que todo iba a salir adelante. Mi hermana parecía estar tan perdida como yo.  
Pasaron dos o quizá tres días en los cuales mi madre no fue a trabajar. Akari pasaba todo el día en cama y yo esperaba afuera del cuarto a que mi madre saliera con más pañuelos manchados de rojo para lavar. Desde luego, tampoco estábamos yendo a clases.

Así, el cuarto día mi madre y mi padrastro salieron desde muy temprano, encargándome que cuidara de Akari (que seguía en cama). Si mal no recuerdo, iban a ir a ver a algún primo de mi padrastro para pedirle un préstamo.  
Después de despedirlos en la puerta y asegurarme de que quedara bien cerrado, volví a nuestra habitación para cumplir con lo que se me había encargado, pero Akari no estaba en la cama.  
-¿Neechan...? Neechan, ¿dónde estás?-corrí a buscarla por el departamento. -¡No puedes estar de pie no da, tienes que descan...!-cuando por fin pude ver sus ojos castaños, ella se encontraba en la sala de estar. Tenía a Kumagorou y el ventanal de detrás estaba abierto.  
-Ryu-chan...-murmuró débilmente.  
-¡Vamos! ¡De vuelta a la cama! ¡Si mis papás se dan cuenta que te dejé ponerte de pie, se van a enojar mucho!-la tomé de la mano y tiré suavemente.  
Akari negó y me sonrió tranquilamente. -No hace falta Ryu-chan...  
La miré, sin saber qué decir. Ella se agachó un poco para estar a mi altura, le dio un beso al conejo de peluche y lo puso en mis manos. -Siempre te gustó mucho... ne?  
Asentí mientras miraba la pequeña mancha de sangre que le habían dejado los labios de Akari al peluche. -Pero... Kumagorou es tuyo na no da...  
-Ryuuichi, ¿me harías un favor?  
Volví mis ojos a los de ella.  
-Quiero que cuides mucho a Kumagorou y que te cuides mucho tú también. Quiero que nunca pierdas ese brillo, esa alegría... quiero que cumplas nuestro sueño...  
-¿Neechan...?  
Me abrazó más fuerte que la vez pasada y pude sentir sus lágrimas mojándome. La abracé muy fuerte también y empecé a llorar sin saber siquiera por qué.  
-Te amo Ryu-chan, nunca lo olvides...  
-Pero... ¿por qué dices esas cosas neechan...?  
Akari me dio un último apretón al tiempo que susurraba. -Brilla Ryuuichi, llega a lo más alto y brilla por los dos...  
-Neechan...  
Fue entonces que ella me empujó haciéndome caer hacia atrás.  
Cuando levanté la vista, lo último que alcancé a ver fue a Akari cayendo por la baranda del balcón.

Lala creo que voy a empezar a ser odiada desde el primer capítulo /silba/.  
Por cierto, ¿qué cosa apestosa hizo ff.net que ya no puedo poner asterisquitos ni nada de eso? ¬¬/gruñe/.  
En fin, creo que fue bastante claro todo acá. Ryu-chan y Kumagorou son de Murakami Maki, su familia disfuncional es mía. Déjenme amenazas de muerte entre los reviews o vayan a mi profile y entérense de otras medios por los cuales asesinarme, graciaaaaaas.  



End file.
